Brown Paper Wrapper
by Geoduck
Summary: Drabbles: stories of exactly 100 words about the R.O.D universe. Latest story: Michelle tries to enter the 21st century. It goes badly.
1. Brown Paper Wrapper

Brown Paper Wrapper

* * *

"What book are you hiding, Maggie?"

"I'm not."

"Ah, must be dirty, then. Henry Miller? Anais Nin? Sappho?"

"No."

"Give it."

Maggie looked at Nenene with a pathetically pleading expression, even though it had never worked before.

"NOW, Maggie."

And today was no exception.

"_First Love, Now it's Begun!_ by Haruhi Nishizono?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Is it any good?"

"No, no, it's really terrible. I hated it."

"You don't need to lie for my sake. I'm not the only author in the world. You can like other books."

"..."

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"...yeah."

"That's okay. But Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Nenene **spank**."

* * *

Author's note: I wrote 90% of this drabble a few years ago, and promptly forgot about it. Then I was doing some cleaning, and found it again, scrawled across a sheet of paper from a legal pad.

I hope you liked it. (Especially you Nenene/Maggie fans--I'm not normally a shippy sort, but what a fun couple they make!)


	2. Nanny Nanny Boo Boo

Nanny Nanny Boo Boo

* * *

Hisami looked outside at Anita, who was being punished for tardiness by picking up garbage on the school grounds.

"Hishishii-san!"

Hisa jerked to attention. "Yyes!"

The teacher bopped her lightly with a rolled-up paper. "Please pay attention to the **inside** of the classroom, Hishishii-san." There was a smattering of giggles.

"She was looking at **Anita**," a girl called out.

"_Hisa likes Anita!"_ the class chanted.

Incensed, Tohru stood up. "She does not!"

"_Tohru likes Hisa!"_

Natsume Nishizono objected. "He does not!"

"_Natsume likes Tohru!"_

Junior spoke up. "She does not!"

"_Junior likes Tohru!"_

The teacher bellowed, "**NOBODY** likes Tohru!"

* * *

The joke is from an episode of _The Simpsons. _I thought it would fit in well with_ R.O.D, _because let's face it, it's fun being mean to Tohru.


	3. Playing With Yourself

Title: Playing with yourself

* * *

Nenene looked her cards over. Hmm… the five of diamonds can go on the six of hearts. And that opens up a space for the king of clubs…

She glanced over at Anita for a moment. Stonehenge.

Nevermind. Okay, next card… black three. No red fours, right? Nothing.

She looked over at Anita again. Notre Dame cathedral.

Next card… black queen.

Once more, a glance at Anita. The Taj Mahal.

Irritated, Nenene smacked the table with her palm. Anita's house of cards did not even quiver. "Dammit! Stop showing off!"

"Hey, you play solitaire your way, I'll play it mine."

* * *

Author's note: Surely you didn't think the title was going to indicate something naughty, did you?


	4. Real Person Slash

Real Person Slash

* * *

"Hey,** you**." Tohru sounded pissed. He held up a notebook. "Is **this** yours?"

Anita looked uncharacteristically nervous. "Hey, yeah, it is. Gee, I'm glad you found it! You didn't… **read **it… did you?"

"It fell open. I saw my name in there. You wrote that?"

"N-no, somebody gave it to me."

"Someone gave you that… made-up crappy story? About me and Junior… k-k-" He was unable to say 'kissing.'

Anita nodded, shamefaced.

"Don't you realize… **Hisa** could have seen that?"

"Uh, Tohru? Bad news--she's already read it. Worse news--she **wrote** it."

Tohru buried his face in his hands. "Oh, god."

* * *

Author's note: Poor Tohru. The entire universe is out to torture him.

Yeah, I can imagine a girl of Hisa's age and literary inclinations indulging in yaoi fantasies. Of course, Hisa's pretty innocent, so I imagine her stories would be just as innocent.


	5. They Match

They match

* * *

Maggie fiddled with the glasses she was wearing. "Uh, sensei? I feel really stupid with these on."

Nenene snorted derisively. "And you think you'd feel smarter running into lampposts? All that squinting can't be good. Anyway, those wire frames are so low profile, people will barely even notice them."

"Ah…" Magie hated getting scolded. "Uh, sensei? What were **you **buying at the optometrist's?"

"None of your damn business." Nenene flushed slightly. "Let's go home."

It took several weeks for Nenene to muster up the courage to wear her purchase--a pair of glasses with the same style of frames as Maggie's.


	6. Paper or Plastic

Paper or Plastic

* * *

Michelle held up her birthday gift. "Um, this isn't a book."

Nenene smiled. "It's a Kindle. You can use it to download electronic books. That one there will hold about…"

With a whooshing sound, Michelle ran to her room.

"That's the last we'll see of her for awhile," Anita quipped.

But Michelle returned shortly, tears in her eyes. "It think it's defective. I was downloading the British Library… and **this** happened." She held up a mass of molten plastic and electronics.

"The **entire British Library**?" screeched Nenene.

Maggie shook her head. "I think you need to stick to paper, Sis."


End file.
